dulce de leche y menta
by Asakura-Queens
Summary: AU y con un poco de OOC..... YohxAnna, PilixRen.... con MUCHA ayuda de mi oneesan Annshail y un poco de Haneko Higurashi nn... reviews please!
1. El comienzo xD

Buenos días, tardes, noche, lo que quiera que vivan en este momento... soy Anna Kyoyama

Lo se... Piensas que esta historia va a ser la peor historia del mundo... pero dame una oportunidad. Les contaré una historia que espero que a nadie le pase jamás... como me pasó a mi. Pero esta historia SI tiene un final feliz... así que a los que no les agradan... los invito a salir...

... y bien?... hay alguien ahí?... Bueno... Así que como mi cuento de hadas comienza...

-------------------------------------------------------

_Una pequeña niña de 7 años caminaba con su madre por el centro. Una gran ciudad, llena de edificios, empresas y humildes casas, sometidas a todo el bullicio de la gente al pasar. Escuchando música, bailando, hablando por celular, hablando entre ellos mismos o paseando a sus perros. La pequeña tenía un vestido celeste con flores amarillas y rosas. Su cabello era largo y lacio... de un color dorado claro. Este iba sujeto con un cintillo que apartaba la mayoría del cabello de su rostro, dejando ver a unos grandes y almendrados ojos negros. La niña observaba a su madre... ella era hermosa... tenia el cabello rubio, un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Vestía una falda blanca, una playera marrón con varios detalles en metal. Unas botas vaqueras la acompañaban con una cartera. Si... la niña la admiraba... deseaba que cuando creciera... fuese tan linda como su madre._

_Caminaron durante 2 horas. La pequeña ya se había cansado, y con eso comenzó a molestar a su madre. Si, la pequeña tenía un gran carácter... por eso su madre se reía de ella diciéndole que era igual a su padre._

_- Anna!! ya cálmate!!... sabes que voy a ser yo la que gane al final!!_

_- pero mamita!! Ya me canse!!... podríamos parar a comer un helado??..._

_- no, no podemos... ahora continúa caminando... ya casi llegamos al cementerio..._

_- pero no quiero ir a ver a papá!!... No me gusta!! Me asusta todas las noches!!_

_- de que hablas niña!... Él murió hace mucho tiempo... no puede asustarte... ya no más... -La mujer frunció el seño y miró a Anna. No le gusta hablar sobre su esposo con su hija... sobre todo desde que murió... pero le gustaba ir a visitarlo al cementerio de vez en cuando... Fijó su vista al frente... ahí estaba. El cementerio, justo cruzando la calle... _

_La mujer sonrió enormemente mientras soltaba la mano de su hija._

_- vamos Anna!! - La madre de la niña cruzó la calle corriendo, dejando a su hija olvidada en el otro lado de la calle. Dio vuelta su hermoso cuerpo mientras el viento acariciaba su claro cabello y veía a Anna._

_- mami!!! Espérame!! - Anna corrió con lo máximo que podían sus piernas... estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado de la calle, cuando un auto se aproxima y casi la atropella, de no ser por su madre que la empujó... recibiendo ella el impacto._

_Anna se sintió mareada por un momento. Sintió pequeños cortes en sus pequeños brazos y piernas. La pequeña abrió los ojos y vio la escena más horrible del mundo. Un grupo de gente formó un círculo, con muchos policías... rodeando el cuerpo de una mujer rubia cubierta por un líquido rojo en el frío concreto de la calle. La niña se acercó al cuerpo, tomando la atención de todos. La chica se arrodillo al lado de su madre y comenzó a llorar... le decía cosas como "mamá... mami... despierta... mami vamos al cementerio a ver a papá"... todo entre sollozos. Pero ahí estaba ella... en sus negros y lagrimosos ojos. No podía contenerlo... su ultimo familiar... el ultimo.. El que más quería... muerto... al frente de sus ojos... no... comenzó a llorar desesperadamente... pero era como si nadie la escuchara gritar con su pequeña y chillona voz. Se levantó y comenzó a correr lo más que podía. _

_Corrió todo el trecho por el río hasta que cayó en sus rodillas... continuó llorando... vio un callejón... se acercó hasta él y se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien... quería salir corriendo pero esa esencia le tomó la mano. La rubia vio a su compañero... vio que era su gran amigo de la infancia Tao Ren... con un divertido gatito en la cabeza. Ambos la miraban con tristeza combinada con felicidad. El pequeño solo la abrazó y en eso Anna perdió la conciencia._

_------fin Flash back-------_

En una oscura habitación, unas blancas sabanas se movían de un lado a otro... revolcándose maniáticamente. El bulto que ya hacia en la cama, se detuvo, sentándose en este, dejando ver a una chica rubia, con el cabello corto que caía de una forma chistosa y apenas rozando sus delicados y blancos hombros. Era muy hermosa... con unos ojos negros almendrados que hipnotizaban al primero que la veía. Pero en el hermoso rostro de la chica había una facción triste... fría. Vestía una camisa de seda negra, que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

Se bajó de su cama lentamente, abrió las delgadas cortinas encontrándose por la luz penetrante del sol en su rostro. Abrió la puerta y salio al pequeño balcón. Era todo muy hermoso. Desde ese departamento se podía ver casi toda la ciudad. Entró nuevamente a su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió al bar que estaba en la sala de estar. Se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador que había y sacó un vaso de leche. Sintió que una puerta se abría y giró su vista hacia ella.

De la puerta salió vapor, y de inmediato un joven muy apuesto. Tenía la piel pálida, un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado por el ejercicio cubierto solo con una toalla desde la cintura abajo, tenía todo el cuerpo mojado, un peculiar cabello violáceo oscuro con un peinado extravagante. Unos ojos gatunos, brillantes y dorados se posaron en la chica. Esta sonrió al chico y éste le correspondió acercándose y plantando un pequeño y rápido beso en la frente de la chica.

- Hola preciosa... como dormiste?

- bien... no me digas así Ren

- si... lo siento Anna...

Anna suspiró... siempre era así... desde que su madre murió ella vivió con Ren en su departamento. Ya habían pasado 11 años desde que su madre murió y Ren la apoyaba en todo lo que necesitaba. Ren era su única familia.

- ve a vestirte... yo prepararé el desayuno.

Ren alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a su amiga... ella?... ofreciéndose a hacer el desayuno?... no... esa no podía ser su amiga...

- como?

- Que si quieres que te haga el desayuno...

- si... y yo soy Madonna

- Wow!!... Madonna…. De veras la admiro…. Que le pasó a su rostro?. Está ancho y tiene aspecto de hombre. Diablos, creo que de veras tuvo que haber tomado esa cirugía. Le hace mucha falta.

- ja-ja... muy graciosa...

- quieres o no?!!! - Anna respondió ante los caprichos de su amigo muy enojada... no le gustaba que jugaran con ella.

- si!... si... lo siento... si quiero… Gracias...

- bien - Anna comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras Ren se cambiaba en su cuarto.

Así era su vida. Quería mucho a su amigo… pero solo como un hermano. Y estaba segura de que él también lo sentía así. Su vida era muy calmada. No armaba mucho escándalo en la escuela…. No le gustaba llamar la atención y por eso siempre iba con ropa holgada. Era la típica chica-cerebrito y antisocial…. Claro... Tiene una amiga, Pilika. A veces es molesta, pero siempre te hace buena compañía. Terminó de preparar el desayuno y lo sirvió en la mesa. Lavó todos los utensilios que ocupó hasta que Ren salió de su cuarto, ya con ropa decente puesta. El chico se sentó en la mesa y Anna lo imitó. Comieron en silencio hasta que Ren habló.

-que tal si hoy nos sentamos juntos en clases?

- no quiero que me vean contigo

- pero Anna…

- pero nada… tu eres popular, llamas la atención… yo no quiero esos tratos

- pero…

- Ren!

- esta bien… - el chico frunció el seño. No le gustaba ver a su amiga sola en las clases que no estaba con su amiga Pilika. Es cierto…él era uno de los más populares, y nunca se veía con Anna en el colegio.

No es que a ella le diera vergüenza estar con él…. Es solo que no soportaba a sus amigos y no le gustaba la atención. Sobre todo destetaba a esos gemelos Asakura...

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Ren lavó los platos mientras Anna se vestía. Ren terminó justo antes de que Anna saliera.

Al salir, la chica se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes…. En el trayecto a ese cuarto, Ren la miró detenidamente. Sin duda era hermosa…. Llevaba unos pantalones chinos, negros sueltos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos y estaba amarrado con un pequeño cordel negro en cada pierna. Tenía unas zapatillas negras bajas, estilo chino… también. Un top de tiritas negras muy ajustadas, que muy pocas veces usaba, y una campera roja que era muy suelta que no dejaba que ninguna de las curvas de la chica resaltara.. Su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado ya que aún no se lo peinaba.

Entró al baño, tomo el pequeño cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse lentamente. Se miraba detenidamente al espejo. No le gustaba su cuerpo, todas esas curvas bien formadas, los pechos y las caderas muy pronunciadas. Las piernas largas y dignas de una modelo. Sin mencionar el color de su piel. Anna nunca en su vida supo qué era un grano o un moretón. Su piel era blanca como la leche y hacía ver su cuerpo muy sensual. No… no le gustaba lo que veía. Para ella… parecía una de las sueltas de su colegio. Y ella era todo lo contrario.

Se lavó los dientes, el rostro y las manos, luego salió rápidamente del baño topándose con su compañero de cuarto. Se miraron intensamente hasta que Anna se dio cuenta de que Ren se acercaba cada vez más….. se asustó, iba a reaccionar cuando sintió el hombro de Ren estrellándose contra sus caderas y sus brazos rodándola por las piernas.

Ren se enderezó, sin soltar a Anna, halándola y dejándola sobre su hombro, como un saco de papas. Anna reía como solo lo hacía con Ren, y movía las piernas y los brazos un tanto enojada. Ren aguantó los tratos de su compañera de hogar y la llevó a su cuarto. Al entrar la tiró a la cama pero sin dejarla escapar se tiro arriba de ella y se hizo el muerto. Anna lo golpeaba furiosa pero divertida, al final lo logró hacer a un lado y tragaba bocanadas del aire que el cuerpo del chino le había quitado.

-por tonto…. Te voy a aplicar un entrenamiento todas las tardes – sentenció entrecortadamente, logrando atrapar todo el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones por un instante.

-Que??!! Pero si estaba jugando!!

-Pues esto te enseñará a no jugar conmigo

-Bueno… pero no se de donde sacas que yo te voy a hacer caso a ti

-Disculpa?

-Lo que oyes… no le voy a hacer caso a una niñita…

-Verás lo niñita que soy- Anna enseguida se arrodilló y se subió arriba de Ren, quien se quejaba y le gritaba cosas como que estaba muy gorda y todo tipo de palabras que una mujer NUNCA quiere escuchar. Anna lo despeinó y le tapó el rostro con una almohada, ahogándolo y luego dejándolo para salir del cuarto escapando del chino. El joven se levantó con una sonrisa maléfica y la siguió. Entró a la sala y vio por todas partes, pero luego sintió un peso en la espalda, que lo obligó a encorvarse para adelante. Anna enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ren y sus brazos en el cuello del susodicho. Reía como muy pocas veces lo hacía, al igual que Ren.

Era una linda amistad, pero ambos sabían que no llegarían más allá de eso. Siguieron pasando un buen rato hasta que Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se apartó bruscamente de Ren. Fue corriendo a su cuarto y luego a la sala. El chino la seguía con la mirada, curioso. Pero luego lo golpeó. Se hacia tarde para clases!!!

Voló a su cuarto y sacó las llaves de su auto y las del departamento. Se dirigía a la puerta con su bolso, etc. y se encontró con Anna buscando sus llaves.

-haz visto las llaves de mi motoneta Ren?

-Si, yo las tengo –Anna arqueó una ceja y lo miró incrédula.

-Tu?... por qué tu?

-Porque anoche fui a comprar la cena…

-A comp- Ren!! Me dijiste que tu la habías hecho!! Ya verás te voy a- fue interrumpida ya que el de ojos dorados salio corriendo por la puerta, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, dejando a la rubia cerrando el departamento, para luego salir corriendo en busca del joven.

Llegó y lo vio arrancando en su auto, dejando las llaves de la motoneta puestas en ésta. La rubia solo se dignó a suspirar y a acomodarse la mochila en ambos hombros. Prendió la moto y salió a toda velocidad al colegio.

Anna no tardó mucho en llegar, aseguró su moto con cadena y candado en una reja del colegio, y entró. Se acomodó su campera, para que nadie notara su top. Observó a los especimenes de su colegio… esas locas con ropas ligeras, siempre persiguiendo a los chicos guapos, y ellos aprovechando cada oportunidad para creerse los reyes de todo.

Anna no entendía como podía haber gente así… negó con su cabeza y se fue a su salón. Entró cuidadosamente, con cuidado de no chocar con una de las tantas bestias que la rodeaban. Camino con paso lento y ligero, posando su bolso en su pupitre. Odiaba esa clase…. De todos los chicos y chicas en el colegio… tenía que tocarle adelante y atrás de ellos….. sus pesadillas. Tanta era la mala suerte que tenía, que incluso su pesadilla era doble……. DOBLE!!... como!!! Como!! Por qué doble!! Justo a ella….. Realmente arriba no la querían… y rogaba a dios por que se preocupara de ella…. O a menos viera su estado deplorable, y fuera compasivo con ella, sacándolos de su vida… a ese par del demonio que todos… si… TODOS amaban. Sacando a …. Los Asakura…

- en que piensas, fea?- Una voz chillona y agria interrumpió sus pensamientos. La rubia levantó levemente su rostro, posando sus fríos ojos en una chica de cabello plateado. Ojos negros contra rojos batallaron en un mar de furia, mientras otras 2 chicas, una de cabello rubio como el de Anna, pero este estaba amarrado en dos coletas y tenía unos ojos verdes: Marion, y la otra, de igual forma con dos coletas, pero ésta tenía el cabello corto y naranjo. Unos ojos violetas muy coquetos, dignos de una prostituta: Matti.

-Oh… hola Play Boy, Malibu, Zanahoria….. que pasa?.. se les perdió Pinki y creen que me la comí?

-No, pero tal vez la guardaste debajo de toda esa ropa….

- Que dices Jeanne, sabes que debajo de todo eso tiene una panza enorme, que le da vergüenza aceptar… - esta vez fue Marion la que habló. Al terminar la oración, las otras rieron abriendo su boca, mostrando sus perfectas dentaduras, no muy blancas cave decir, pero derechas. A Anna le recorrió un escalofrío, por dentro moría de risa. Si, de risa. ¿Qué sabían ella sobre su cuerpo?... nada. ¿Por qué se reían de ella?... muy simple: porque el menor de los Asakura estaba interesada en la "fea".

Así es…… Yoh Asakura, el chico más guapo y perezoso, sin mencionar popular de la escuela, estaba interesado en la "perdedora" "gorda" "fea". ¿Por qué?... por el simple hecho de que era diferente. Si, diferente. No era una chica que se derretía ni gritaba su nombre cada vez que Yoh estaba a 10 metros de ella. No era la típica chica que agitaba su cabello volviendo locos a los chicos, ni la suelta que se colgaba del brazo de cada uno esperando irse a la cama con él.

No, Anna era distinta. Siempre con una mirada atenta a cualquier movimiento cercano a ella. Sacaba buenas notas y, a pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba, era linda. Bueno, desde su punto de vista. Su rostro, según él, era angelical, como si hubiera bajado del cielo. Se embobaba cada vez que pasaba a su lado, viendo esos profundos ojos. Cada vez que se sentaba delante de ella en la clase de Matemáticas, sentía su mirada penetrante en su nuca y escuchaba su hermosa voz, mientras cantaba, respondía al profesor o cuando reñía con Hao.

Caminó por el pasillo con su hermosa sonrisa. Derritiendo con sus blancos y perfectos dientes a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Iba a paso seguro, pero torpe. Su mochila negra con naranjo cubrió su hombro, su camisa abierta, sus pantalones negros y sus deportivas negras con naranjo. Jugaba con una naranja que lanzaba y agarraba, siempre cuidando de no botarla, ya que era un obsequio. Si, un obsequio, para su querida Annita.

Llegó a su cometido. Le diría. Si… estaba decidido, ese era el día en que le diría a Anna todo lo que necesitaba decirle. Entró al aula y pronto todas las chicas lo rodearon, con chocolates, galletas y pequeños obsequios en las manos. Les sonrió a todas antes de marcharse, dejándolas a todas suspirando y riendo, algunas hasta en el suelo desmayadas. Yoh las ignoró y fue, aclarándose la garganta y respirando profundo. Llegó a su puesto, captando la atención de la chica, que leía un libro. Yoh se sentó y se giró, viéndola, analizándola. Apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras apoyaba el codo en el pupitre. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-eeem….. Annita?

-Anna…

-Eeeh si…. Etto…. Anna…. Sabes?... te quería dar esto… - Anna alzó la vista, mirando a Yoh insistente. Luego vio lo que Yoh sostenía en su mano: una naranja. Alzó una ceja y luego lo vio directamente a las pupilas.

- una naranja?

-Ajá

-No se supone que es una manzana… y es para el profesor?...

-Jijji….. Supongo que si… pero quería dártela a ti porque eres muy linda – Yoh sonrió tiernamente, mientras la chica se sonrojaba completamente. Ella?... bonita?...no… tenía que estar hablando con un ciego.

-De….. de qué hablas?...

-De que eres muy linda, por eso me gustas mucho – Yoh se sonrojó ante lo último. Lo hizo…. Siii!!!!!!!!! Al fin lo hizo!!!!!!! Ahora lo iba a matar, pero el solo hecho de morir en los brazos de Anna lo hacía feliz. Anna por su parte, solo se dignó a sonrojar, tomar la naranja, guardarla, pronunciar un simple "gracias" y luego clavar sus ojos en el libro. Nunca antes un chico le había dicho eso. Claro, exceptuando a Ren, pero solo ocasionalmente. Nada oficial.

Yoh se giró y vio a su querido acompañante entrando al salón. Hao caminó hasta Yoh y la extendió la mano. Yoh aún sonrojado la aceptó agitándolas. Hao se soltó y se dirigió a su asiento. Al pasar toco el hombro de Anna en forma de saludo, silbándole muy bajo para que ni su querido hermano ni sus muchas fans se dieran cuenta. Lo único que pudo lograr es que Anna se enfureciera, a punto de darse la vuelta para reclamar, pero la campana y el profesor muy enojado entrando a la clase la interrumpieron, asustando a todos que inmediatamente se sentaban. Las chicas murmurando y sonrojándose, viendo no muy disimuladamente a cada rato a los gemelos, y los chicos haciendo bolas de papel, tirándolas al pizarrón, agotando la paciencia del profesor.

Continuará……………………………………..

Hola!!!!!

Bueno.. aquí dejamos el primer capi de nuestra historia xDD…. Prometemos que pronto continuaremos… este fic está hecho por Haku-Dekin y Haneko-Higurashi, esperamos que os gusten las historias donde el personaje principal es Anna xD….. este fic es prioritariamente YohxAnna, pero también contendrá HaoxAnna, RenxPilika. Y no se si alguna otra… xDD

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy….. habla Haku-Dekin, escribiendo por parte de las dos, cambio y juera!! O.ó xD

PS: les recomendamos la increíble historia ((aunque creemos que ya la conocen O)) "Quebrada una vez, recompuesta de nuevo" por TheIceAngel…. Nuestra querida amiga Ana!!! Aplausos por favor xD……


	2. Ups oo

Sintió un escalofrío en el vientre. Retorció su cuerpo a la derecha. A la izquierda. Sus dedos se enredaron entre las sabanas. Sus pies eran acariciados por la suave tela, mientras sus piernas se movían para atrás y adelante.

_Paso por paso sentía más placer en ir al colegio. Miraba atentamente como las chicas se derretían por él, entusiasmadas y añorando que el se girara y las saludara. Cierto… él era el chico más guapo de la escuela, podía tener a la chica más linda de la ciudad, pero no la quería. No. Él quería a solo una. Una que no tenía la atención de ningún chico. Una que no le importaba lo más mínimo y se veían sus curvas o no. Una con unos ojos negros penetrantes que lo hipnotizaban. Una que le había robado el corazón._

_Siguió moviendo sus largas y fuertes piernas, próximo al cielo. Próximo al verla ahí, sentada leyendo un libro. Abrió sus castaños ojos al ver su destino. Corrió hasta él. Sintiendo la redonda fruta entre sus dedos. Cuando arribó, entró con sumo cuidado. Al poner tan solo un simple pié en el salón de clases, trillones de chicas se amontonaron para saludarlo, y para desmayarse una vez que él les sonreía. Dio un paso. Otro paso. Dejando a todas esas bestias del otro género atrás. _

_Sus ojos se deleitaron al verla. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que toda esa carne fresca, cubierta por las anchas y gruesas ropas se movía. Sintió un orgasmo al ver que levantaba el rostro para verlo. Dios… si que estaba en el cielo. Se aproximó. Sintió cómo sus manos temblaban por cada paso que daba. Sentía su aroma cosquillearle la nariz. Pero todo ese placer que sentía se vio interrumpido por una campana. Una maldita campana. _

_Todos los especimenes de compañeros que tenía se levantaron, los chicos felicitando y las chicas gritando. Todos salieron. Se giró para ver asustado como las multitudes salían del salón y cerraban la puerta. No…. No podía ser cierto. Lo habían dejado?... a él… al chico más popular de toda la ciudad…. Lo habían olvidado. Corrió hasta la puerta, la golpeó, tratando de abrirla. Pero sintió que un aire tibio y caliente abrazaba su pecho. Movió sus pies, girando sobre su propio eje lentamente. No podía ser…… lo habían dejado…. Con ella. Ahora si se sentía en el paraíso, pero sintió como toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y mil cosquillas se alojaban en su vientre, sintiendo una presión en los pantalones. _

_La rubia había cambiado totalmente su posición. Vio la figura desde sus pies hasta la cabeza. Sus pies estaban descalzos, blancos como la nieve, cremosos. Sintió un fuerte deseo en ir a besarlos, pero se contuvo. Siguió admirando._

_Sus perfectas y delgadas piernas estaban cruzadas. Sus generosos muslos no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. En la posición que estaba, sus piernas levantaban el género de la corta falda. Falda?... Nunca pensó en verla así. Con falda. Bueno.. no importa… siguió guardando la figura de la diosa en su mente. _

"_Falda?... nunca pensé en verla así. Bueno… no importa... Sigamos recreándonos. Oh dios mío!!!... eso… eso… bragas negras?... no siento mis piernas…."_

_Una blusa. Una blusa blanca, abrochada solo con dos botones bajo sus pechos, dejando ver el sostén negro y su pálido y apetitoso abdomen. Sus rubios cabellos cayendo graciosamente, como siempre sobre sus hombros… acariciándolos._

"_quisiera ser cabello…o al menos ese sostén…. Hhm?... que pasa… se está levantando… oh… adiós braguitas…. Hooooola sujetador…. Espera… se esta acercando?... Dios mío moriré"_

_Hola Asakura…_

_Ho-hola Annita…_

"_estoy muerto?"_

_La rubia sonrió. Caminó sensualmente hasta quedar a menos de un metro del chico. Tomó la camisa blanca del moreno, y lo jaló. Juntó sus dulces labios con los tiritones del chico, quien estaba estupefacto, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica. La ojinegra tan solo le correspondió, comenzando una batalla entre ambas lenguas, acariciando el pecho del hombre como una fiera. Se separó lentamente. Sonrío._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH / _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente al sentir el grito. Maldición al estúpido que lo interrumpió. Había soñado con ella….. de nuevo. Sintió un grito

Yoh!!! El desayuno está listo!!

Voy mamá!!!... –gruñido- quería seguir soñando….. pero estoy feliz porque la voy a ver en clases… jijiji

Respiró agitadamente. Estaba sentado en la cama, tratando de calmarse y sintiendo algo duro entre sus piernas. Cómo es posible de que soñara con ella…. ELLA. Él no estaba enamorado, no claro que no…. Menos de la chica Kyouyama.

Se levantó pesadamente. Caminó pesadamente hasta el armario. Abrió la puerta y se miró en el espejo. Dios si que era hermoso. ((¬¬ creído metro sexual)) Peinó su largo cabello con sus dedos y lo acomodó en su espalda. Bostezó y se restregó perezosamente el ojo. Sintió un llamado.

- Hao!!!... baja a desayunar!! Se te hace tarde!!!

gruñó – ya vooooy!!

El pelilargo se cambió perezosamente, acomodando en su fuerte pecho una camisa negra, no tan suelta, pero tampoco tan ceñida a su cuerpo, abrochada tan solo 4 botones, dejando 2 sin abrochar, que dejaban ver su bien formado pecho. Unos jeans negros y zapatos negros cubrían desde si cadera hacia abajo. Amarró su largo y sedoso cabello en una coleta alta, acentuando su perfección. Salió de su habitación y fue hasta las escaleras, ahí se encontró con su hermano, ambos bajaron lentamente, Hao con cansancio e Yoh con alegría porque vería de nuevo a Anna.

Se sentaron para desayunar casi al mismo tiempo, su madre les sirvió el desayuno y se fue a arreglar para ir a trabajar.

Yoh notó que su hermano estaba algo pensativo… curioso le preguntó.

¿Qué te pasa?

¿A mi? Nada… solo tuve… digamos que un sueño lindo pero a la vez extraño…

¿Uno de esos sueños pervertidos donde todas las chicas se mueren por ti? –dice burlonamente el menor.

Déjame decirte que sueño con eso todas las noches, pero este fue con una sola chica… una de esas que no son de desmayarse al ver semejante macho en frente de ellas… y en este sueño esa chica…- fue interrumpido por su hermano.

¿…Daba el primer paso?

Exactamente… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

Soñé lo mismo, jijijiji-

¿Soñaste conmigo y esa chica?

No, soñé con una chica y conmigo, tu no existías- sonríe.

¡Ey¡respeta a tu hermano mayor!

Bueno, bueno, ya… ¡vamos al colegio! – se levanta y sale corriendo de la cocina dejando a Hao con una interrogante en el rostro.

Caminó pesadamente, suspirando agotada. Anoche Ren no la había dejado dormir. Estuvo preguntándole TODA la noche que qué había pasado con el Asakura menor. Qué le iba a decir?... "oh Ren… si supieras… tan solo me besó la mano como un príncipe azul y me confesó su amor eterno"…. Oh por favor!..."Nada Ren.. solo me preguntó la hora" no era tan censillo como eso… "oh… me dijo que le gustaba y que crees?... a mi también!! Creo que es a Hao a quien odio después de todo"…… no… no podía ser tan fácil.

Levantó la fría vista y vio al chico que ocupó sus sueños toda la noche. Vaciló si seguir caminando, o quedarse mirándolo a los ojos. La segunda opción parecía tentadora, pero la primera la convenció. No quería que empezaran que estaba igual de babosa por el Asakura como las demás.

Salió de sus pensamientos para comenzar a caminar, pero nuevamente fue sumida en ellos. Era un ángel…… ese cabello castaño corto que esta vez venía suelto, acariciándole los anchos y fuertes hombros…. Dios esos hombros la volvían loca, cubiertos solo con una camisa negra abierta dejando ver una playera naranja que en un costado traía el símbolo de una hoja de marihuana. Sus jeans negros hacían juego con la camisa, mientras sus típicas zapatillas negras con naranjo hacían juego con sus imperdibles audífonos, que le daban ese toque de chico entusiasta.

Un inesperado choque en su brazo derecho la despertó de su fantasía. Giró el rostro cautelosa pero inmediatamente, dispuesta a regañar a quien sea que fuese. Se sorprendió al ver a Horo, el hermano de su amiga de la infancia. El chico pasó uno de sus brazos por los delicados y cubiertos hombros de la rubia, moviendo su pulgar de arriba abajo en forma de caricia. Anna tan solo se dignó a sonreír. Aparte de Ren, Horo era el único hombre que la comprendía.

Horo, al ver el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga, acercó sus firmes y delgados labios a los cabellos de ángel. La chica se sorprendió ante tal gesto, pero no lo reprochó, tan solo volvió su mirada hacia el castaño.

El moreno la veía. La miraba fijamente. En su mirada, un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza se asomaba. Anna se sintió pésimo. Sintió una estaca en su corazón. Acaso se había enamorado?... de él?... no lo podía creer. Y tampoco lo creía. Necesitaba una prueba que lo demostrara. No quería aceptarlo.

---------------- ConTinuaRa:we: xDDDDD nOn ------------------------------

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!! Se que nos quedó cortísimo!!!!! Pero yo ((HakuDekin)) estoy en exámenes!!!... y Roshi ((Haneko-Higurashi)) ya no me quiere, so… no quiere tener este fic conmigo ;O;

Prometo actualización pronto!!!!... gome de new!!! ;;

:- reviews!!

nOn


	3. bajo la lluvia owo

Levantó su rostro. Vio como los suaves y grandes músculos del moreno se movían al compás de sus dedos, escribiendo las finas pero no muy bien formadas letras en su cuaderno. De vez en cuando levantaba el rostro para ver lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. Clavó sus ojos en la nuca del chico.

"_Diablos por qué me pasa esto… no puedo estar enamorada.. dios no. …. O si?... NO! En que estoy pensando. No puede gustarme él….. él por dios santo_!!"

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitar los pensamientos perturbadores. Bajó su mirada a su cuaderno… abrió bastante los ojos al ver los borrones, cada uno deletreado perfectamente con el nombre del chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Tomó rápidamente la goma de borrar y la frotó bruscamente sobre el anteriormente blanco papel, dejando aun mas manchado que antes. Suspiró frustrada, captando la atención de su "querido amigo íntimo" Hao Asakura.

El mayor de los Asakura estaba dispuesto a tocar la bien cubierta espalda de la chica, pero el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpió. Giró molesta y perezosamente la cabeza hacia la salida, y vio como el profesor saludaba pesadamente a un pobre estúpido de cabello azul, con ropa y cabello extraño.

"_Debo admitirlo.. tiene buen gusto para la ropa… pero tiene serios problemas con su cabello….. eeww… creo que me agrada"_

br siéntese junto a la señorita Kyouyama…

"_oops…. Ya no"_

-Pero primero, su nombre?

-Horokeu Usui… pero puede llamarme Horo o Horo Horo

-Bien señor Ususi.. tome asiento

-Es Usui

-Cree que me pagan para recordar sus estúpidos apellidos?

-No pero-

-Pero nada… siéntese.

Horo suspiró y levantó la vista hacia su amiga. Sonrió enormemente pero sintió una mirada penetrante. Movió un poco sus ojos y se quedó estático al sentir una mirada de profundo enojo en su cuello. El chico sentado delante de Anna lo miraba con enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Sus músculos tensos y su mirada en forma de reproche. Sus labios se estiraban un poco, formando un puchero y sus cejas arqueadas, sus ojos enojados…. Tal y como si a un niño le hubieran quitado un dulce.

Sus pies se atrevieron a dar un pequeño paso, sin separar su vista de la del moreno. Aceleró el paso y bajó su hombro, causando que la pesada mochila cayera a su antebrazo, para luego posarla en el escritorio. Todo eso aún sin apartar la vista del chico.

Sintió un jalón y divisó a su amiga que le advertía sobre el profesor. Horo comprendió inmediatamente y se sentó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

La chica solo rió bajo pero su risa fue opacada por un brusco movimiento del menor de los Asakura. El moreno hundió su rostro entre sus manos y luego llevó estas a su cabeza, apartando su cabello en signo de frustración.

La dama suspiró, para luego cerrar los ojos y meditar. Estaba decidida… en la tarde hablaría con él y le aclararía todo.

Un leve toque en su espalda captó su atención. Giró su tronco lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro que más quería ver. Lástima que era solo el rostro y no la persona…

-hola Annita.. que pasa?

-Nada que te incumba, Hao

-Y quien es tu amigo?

-El nuevo estudiante, Hao

-Lo se pero… es tu novio?...

-Claro que no… es el hermano mayor de Pilika

-Hablan de mi?

Horo giró el rostro, sonriéndoles a los chicos, pero se sorprendió al ver a Hao.

-hey!!... tu estabas ahí!! -apunta al frente, sin dignarse a girar la vista-

-…

-Oh dios… como te creció el pelo tan rápido?!!... y cuando te cambiaste de ropa?? Y cuando te cambiaste de lugar?

-Oh.. hace poco.. es solo que estabas muy ocupado besando a mi novia

-Tu novia? – la rubia y el peliazul levantaron las cejas irónicamente.-

-Si.. mi novia

-Pinky? Perdón… Tamamura Tamao?

-No tontita… tu

-…. Como digas – lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo y dio su frente a la pizarra. Horo la vio y la imitó, pero primero sacándole la lengua a Hao.

Hao rió para luego negar con la cabeza y seguir escribiendo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, y junto con eso una extraña felicidad.

* * *

Pilika vio celosa la escena entre Anna y Horo. Hablaban con mucho ánimo, y ella estaba al otro lado de la sala nada mas y nada menos que detrás del simpático Lyserg Diethel y adelante del odioso Ren Tao.

-que te pasa Usui?... celosa de que Anna coquetee con tu hermano?... o celosa de que tu hermano te quite a Anna…?

-No te importa Tao… y no me digas Usui…

-Bueno ratita… te parece mejor así?

-Calla tiburón… llámame por mi nombre y no por apodos.. no tengo ningún parentesco contigo como para que me pongas sobre nombres.

-Pero bombón si sabes que te amo

-Aja yo también …. Cariño – lo ultimo lo dijo con ironía, se dio la vuelta y sonrió apenada… dios como le encantaba ese hombre… pero algunas veces no lo soportaba.

"_Pilika es hermosa… y simpática….. me gustaría invitarla a salir.. pero ese estúpido de Loro Loro es un sobre protector de mierda"_

Suspiró y luego se concentró en su trabajo, mirando de reojo a Anna por si algún pervertido osara de tocarla.

* * *

Yoh suspiró nuevamente, seguido de un leve gemido causado por la presión que sentía en su pecho. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareado.. triste.. deprimido. Recostó su cabeza en el escritorio. Escuchó varias veces que repetían su nombre. Esa voz… era tan hermosa… sin embargo parecía asustada.

Cerró los ojos y sintió un alboroto por todas partes. Percibió unas delgadas y suaves manos en sus hombros. Un aliento cálido le acariciaba su mejilla. Le sorprendió que las manos bajaran y le acariciaran el pecho. Se movían suavemente, pero se quedaron quietas y lo jalaron, obligándolo a separar su adolorida cabeza de la mesa, y obligándolo a ponerse de pié. Las mismas manos le rodearon la espalda, pero una se aventuró a tomar la suya. Movió cuidadosamente el brazo del moreno sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo de la cintura, ayudándolo a pararse.

Yoh abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir como repetían su nombre varias veces, y los abrió completamente sorprendido al ver a la Rubia muy cerca de él.

Un agudo dolor sintió en la cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar bruscamente los ojos. Sintió como todo le daba vueltas de nuevo, pero un calido sentimiento lo invadió. Se sentía feliz…. Feliz de que Anna se hubiera preocupado por él.

-señorita Kyouyama.. llévelo a enfermería

-claro señor Yamato

Deslizó suavemente su pie sobre las frías baldosas, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces, pero lentas para que su acompañante llevara su ritmo.

El camino a la enfermería fue vergonzoso y largo para ambos. Ella solo se dignaba a verlo preocupada y a coordinar el paso, mientras el, a no darle tanto peso y mantenerse despierto hasta llegar.

Cuando Al cansaron la milagrosa puerta, Anna la pateó, en vez de usar sus manos. Yoh solo se dignó a reír, para luego callarse por un nuevo ataque a su cabeza.

Kyouyama sonrió para si misma y entró cautelosamente. Al estar cerca de la camilla, apretó el cuerpo de Yoh al suyo, sorprendiéndolo.

Sintió dos grandes cosas contra su musculoso pecho. No abrió los ojos. No soportaría verla tan cerca y prohibirse besarla.

Anna lo apoyó contra la cama y soltó su mano, ayudándolo a sentarse sobre el duro colchón. Se sorprendió de si misma al verse en tal embarazosa posición. Se separó bruscamente, esperando a que el mismo se acomodara para recostarse.

Yoh al ver que no lo ayudaría, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y se tiró en la cama, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar. Anna observó todo el lugar, buscando con la mirada a la enfermera. Pero no la encontró, por eso decidió hacerse cargo del muchacho.

-te sientes bien?

-De maravilla

-No seas así conmigo, Yoh

-Lo siento…. Por cierto… no sabía que tenías novio

-Novio?

-Si.. ese chico… Ususi

-Ususi?... oh.. Usui… Horo

-Si.. ese

-No es mi novio…. Es el hermano mayor de Pilika

-Pilika?

-…. Mi mejor amiga Yoh

-Oohh.. la chica que siempre te acompaña?

-Si.. ella.

-Bueno.. me alegra saber que no es tu novio

-Ajá, bien por ti…. Bueno.. que te pasa?

-No se… me duele la cabeza.. estoy algo mareado

Anna se acercó y tocó la frente del chico. Estaba ardiendo, o es que al tener contacto un calor abrasador la consumió?... tan loca estaba?

Debía admitirlo…desde que era pequeña, se sentía atraída por el chico, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie, y nunca lo aceptó. Yoh no había cambiado en nada, claro, físicamente si… pero su forma de ser sigue siendo un niño de 10 años.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, sin darse cuenta de que Yoh la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa ya que la chica le sonrió, y por el hecho de que aún no quitaba su mano.

-oh dios.. disculpa….

-No te preocupes

-Bueno…. Yo…

-Annita?

-Hhmm??

-Creo que estoy enfermo….

Anna sonrió abiertamente, sin importarle que el chico estuviera viéndola. Dio unas palmadas en la cadera a Yoh, incitándolo a que le dejara un espacio para sentarse. Subió un muslo, que, por cierto, estaba cubierto por unos delgados pero anchos jeans. Dio un impulso y se sentó completamente en la cama. vio que Yoh, "delirante" le extendía una mano, ella casi por instinto la tomó, y se acomodó.

-y de qué se supone que estas enfermo, pequeño Yoh…

-De algo ,muy lindo

-Muy…. Lindo?... que tiene una enfermedad de lindo?

-Si.. es lindo.. pero peligroso

-Lindo pero peligroso?... Yoh me estas asustando… que es?...

-Amor

Lo ultimo la dejó congelada. Su respiración dejó de funcionar, sintió como el maldito sistema circulatorio mandaba la mayor cantidad de sangre posible a sus mejillas. Sus ojos se movieron sistemáticamente hacia el castaño. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos tiritaban.

Yoh se sentó y siguió mirando a Anna, captando cada facción de su hermoso rostro. Besó la mano de Anna, ya que aún la tenía tomada. La chica solo giró su cabeza bruscamente, causando que su cabello se moviera sensualmente sobre sus hombros.

El chico le sonrió, pero se desconcertó cuando la vio retirar su mano y marcharse corriendo de la enfermería. Frunció el ceño, otra vez. Nunca había estado tan dolido en el día entero. Mejor dejarlo así.

* * *

Anna se detuvo justo a la entrada a clase. Respiraba agitada y sentía como la sangre aún se alojaba en sus mejillas. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, una y otra vez.

" _que fue eso?... por qué corrí?... me quería quedar ahí.. pero me sentí asustada…. En la tarde hablaré con él…… bien.. ahora respira…. Vamos a clases… deben estar preocupados… o pervirtiendo una imagen no muy bonita"_

Suspiró, y puso sus ropas en su lugar. A diferencia de otros días, bajo la sudadera llevaba otra blanca, pero muy pegada al cuerpo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, dispuesta a responder las preguntas del profesor y de la clase con respecto a Asakura, pero se sorprendió al ver a todo callados trabajando. Sonrió en su interior y se fue a sentar, comenzando a copiar del cuaderno de Horo las cosas que se había saltado.

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0

Riiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!! ok.. intento sonido de campana ¬¬

Se escucha un fuerte sonido de 1500 pisadas apresuradas, saliendo todas de clases tratando de no mojarse con la fuerte lluvia. Una joven veía la escena desde un aula en el gran edificio. Una mueca de desagrado se apropió de su hermoso rostro. Odiaba esos días. A pesar de que llovía con furia, hacía calor… mucho calor. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios.. y qué mejor que una buena ducha?

Estaba sola en el colegio…. Sola.. completamente sola.. o eso pensaba. Corrió por los pasillos y sintió como la adrenalina la posesionaba. Corrió, saltó, bailó, cantó con su milagrosa voz. Todo camino hacia las canchas de football.

¿Que mejor ducha que una fría y natural? Empujó la gran puerta que se burlaba de ella al impedir su camino.

No pudo.. no puedo abrirla… tendría que salir por otro lado. La puerta principal, claro. Repitió su andar cautivante hasta llegar a la gran entrada. Salió y disfrutó la lluvia en su rostro. Pero aún hacía calor….

Por instinto se quitó la sudadera, quedando con la playera ajustada, que para su mala suerte era blanca, y estaba mojada, quedando traslucida y dibujando perfectamente el sujetador de la chica.

No le importó en lo más mínimo. De todas maneras estaba sola. Se mojó, bailó bajo la lluvia, después corrió hacia su objetivo principal, las canchas.

Sintió como el agua hacía que su cabello se pegara a su frente y a sus mejillas, algunos estaban prácticamente incrustados en su cuello. Sus pantalones se adhirieron a sus piernas, las gotas de agua resbalaban de su hermoso cuerpo al suelo mojado.

Rió como loca, pero su diversión se acabó cuando vio a alguien en . Sus ojos se abrieron bastante al ver al menor de los Asakura, la estrella del equipo de football, golpeando la pelota con rabia.

Se quedó pasmada al ver ese rostro dolido, solo atinó a acercarse corriendo, todo lo que sus piernas dieron y abrazarlo.

Asi es… lo abrazó. Y dios que se sentía bien. Se aferró a el, escondiendo su rostro en su espalda.

El chico se inmutó y la apartó de un empujón, botandola al suelo. Se dio la vuelva y abrio sus ojos enormemente al verla sucia, mojada y en el suelo… por su culpa. Descartó completamente el aspecto de su cuerpo.

-Annita… - el chico estaba con su playera negra empapada, los pantalones mojados y el cabello humedo. El agua se mezclaba con el sudor en su frente.

Procupado, le ofreció una mano a la chica. La joven, a pesar de haber sido tirada el suelo, la aceptó. Se levantó sin problemas, quedando al lado del castaño.

Este la miró embobado. Era una diosa.

-Disculpame

-no hay problema…. pero fijate a quien tiras al suelo primero, tarado

-Asique esto es lo que te tenias escondido Annita… jijiji - cambio de tema.. para el era muy habitual empujar a quien lo sorprendia por detrás

-Nunca lo tuve escondido, Yoh

-Como que no?.. nunca antes lo mostraste

-No lo mostraba.. pero no significa que estuviera escondido… ademas ya habían personas que lo conocen

-Como quien?

-Que te importa – lo dejó, camino hasta las bancas, donde se sentó y disfrutó de la lluvia que le acariciaba el rostro con delicadesa. Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, dejandose a merced del agua.

Esperó unos minutos. Estaba dispuesta a abrir los ojos, pero un calido sentimiento la detuvo. Unas suaves cosquillas en sus labios la despertaron. Sintiño como unas grandes manos se apoderaban de sus mejillas, y unos dulces labios se pegaban a los suyos, tratando de separarlos para introducir una traviesa lengua dentro de su boca.

Se aventuró y abrió sus negros ojos, haciendo contacto con los del Asakura, que la veian intensamente, sin romper el beso. Intimidada por ellos, abrio la boca, dándole mas acceso al exquisito manjar. Sus manos subieron timidamente hasta la nuca del chico, atreyendolo.

La batalla entre sus lenguas duró unos minutos, pero oxigeno se agotó entre ambos. Se separaron, sonrojados y agitados, no se separaron muchos centímetros, Yoh quería seguir serca de ella, no dejarla ir.

- q-que… fue… eso?

-Algo.. que quería…. Hacer….. desde… -respiró profundamente- hace bastante tiempo…

-Y por qué…. Esperaste tanto?

A Yoh eso lo aterró. Pensar que tuvo la oportunidad antes y no la aprovechó. Se golpeó mentalmente, para luego sentarse junto a la rubia. Permanecieron en slencio durante unos minutos. El agua seguía mojandolos. Yoh estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-jugamos?

-Aah?

-Que si jugamos…

-A que?

-Pues a que mas…. Football…

-Naa.. te aré pedasos en 2 segundos… jijiji

-A eso crees?... pues veamos entonces….

Tomó la mano de Yoh y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la cancha. Corrió hasta la pelota, para luego darle un pase perfecto a Yoh.

-hhhm.. eres buena… donde aprendiste?

-Re-….. hhhm un amigo me enseñó

-Oh.. y cual es el nombre de tu amigo?

-Lo siento.. confidencial – corrió y le quito el balón. Comenzó a burlarse de él, pateando la pelota de lado a lado, riendo.

Oh… entonces confidencial, nee?... ya lo veremos señorita…- rió y luego se acercó a ella. Jugaron un rato, obviamente Anna ganó. Yoh no dejaría que su amada perdiera la primera vez, no? Habían pasadp 3 horas, era tiempo de marcharse.

-Nee Anna.. te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.. dime….

-Etto… no.. nada… otro día mejor jijiji

-Uuhh… como quieras. Debo irme… me van a matar por llegar tarde… mañana nos vemos en clases, si?...

-Sip.. duerme bien, preciosa

-Claro papi – rió y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego se puso la sudadera mojada encima y fue corriendo a buscar su moto. La prendió y echó un último vistazo a un Yoh sonriente, quien le saludaba con la mano en forma de despedida. Partió rápidamente. Ren la iba a matar.

* * *

Por otro lado, el Asakura estornudó y llamó a un taxi a que lo fueran a buscar. Estaba cansado y ese día había sido excitante.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorpresa!!!!!!!!!!!!! No estaba planeado pero TheIceAngel y Annshail me obligaron uu……. bueno.. da igual… besos!!! Quedó corto pero lo hice en prácticamente 1 día!!!!!!!!! saludos para mi Haneko Higurashi, TheIceAngel y Annshail xDD nee.. perdoname chica... fui pujante uu

Bye bye uu


	4. preparandoseee

Respiraba hondo, su corazón acelerado. Preparada para el peor reproche de su vida. Trago sonoramente. Vio entonces como las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dando paso a su castigo. Camino despacio, sigilosamente.

Tenia frío, su cabello erizado al igual que sus pezones, completamente marcados incluso en ambas playeras. El pelo húmedo y pegado al cuello, los pantalones dejaron de ser sueltos, ahora parecían estos adheridos a su piel.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Antes de que pudiera simplemente tocar la puerta, esta se abrió completamente. Temor en sus ojos apareció al ver a la persona frente a ella.

Su respiración falleció en ese momento, no podía pasar la saliva, no podía tragarse el miedo.

"hola Anna"

Sus labios se movieron, más ni una palabra salio de ellos. Ren tenía los ojos fijos en la chica, se hizo a un lado. Anna se introdujo lentamente. Se sobresaltó al sentir el portazo. Giró su cuerpo lentamente, inventaba una excusa.

"Ren yo… estaba en el colegio estudiando"

"Bien por ti"

"mira yo no se por--….. que?"

"Me da igual lo que hagas o no Anna"

La rubia no dijo nada, se quedo con la boca abierta viendo como el chico se dirigía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras del.

Ella no podía creerlo…. Ren?... no importándole?...

Fue a su habitación, se dio una buena ducha. Se seco sumida en sus pensamientos. Se puso un pijama violeta, bien abrigador. Comenzaba el invierno y hacia frío. Salio de su habitación y se quedo viendo la del chino.

"_Ren Tao?... no puede ser…"_

Toco la puerta del chico, al no recibir respuesta tan solo la abrió. El cielo estaba oscuro, por lo tanto solo la luz de los relámpagos se colaba entre las cortinas.

El chico estaba acostado boca abajo, sus brazos abrazaban la almohada, su cabeza estaba girada a la pared, sin embargo sus ojos estaban abiertos. No se inmuto al sentir la presencia de su amiga en su cuarto.

Anna sonrió débilmente y lo llamó:

"Ren?"

"Hhmm?"

"Estas enfadado?"

No hubo respuesta. El chino espero un momento para luego darse la vuelta, la miro unos segundos. Suspiró, la miro cariñosamente, luego se movió un poco, quedando muy pegado a la pared, dejando suficiente espacio para la rubia.

Anna sonrió, se apresuró y se acostó a un lado de Ren. Lo abrazo por debajo de las sabanas, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este.

"no…."

"Hhm?"

-" No estoy enfadado… menos contigo, princesa"

"….. te quiero… onii-chan"

Así se quedaron dormidos, como grandes hermanos, bajo la luz y el sonido de la tormenta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, una luz centellante la cejó por algunos minutos. Sintió que algo en su espalda se movía, vio de reojo y era Ren.

El violeaseo la tenia abrazada por la espalda, su cabeza estaba apoyada entre las paletas de la chica, sus manos le rodeaban la cintura, sin fuerza.

La chica movió y su brazo en busca del reloj en el velador del chino.

7:50…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"QUE!!! QUE PASA!!!!!!!!!"

El grito de la chica despertó a un asustado Ren. Ambos se sentaron bruscamente en la cama. Solo quedaban 20 minutos para que su clase comenzara.

"se nos hace tarde!!!"

"Que hora es?"

"Las 7:51"

"Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????"

Y así comenzaron un nuevo día, revoleteándose de aquí para allá. Gritando cosas como "donde dejaste mi ropa interior!!!!" o "esos son mis pantalones, Anna!!!!!"

* * *

-" Me llevas?"

- "no te iras en la moto?"

- "se me acabo la gasolina… necesito mi pago"

- "descuida en la tarde yo te la lleno"

-" no, me haz dado mucho"

- "y quiero darte mas, ahora sube en el auto que vamos a llegar tarde."

Anna subió al convertible rojo de Ren. Partieron inmediatamente al instituto. A penas estacionaron el auto, el timbre sonó fuertemente. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en el gran edificio.

"gracias Renny"

"no me digas así Annita Bananita"

"ya va…… tu tampoco me digas así"

"bueno…"

Y así pasó el día, estudiando, odioso estudio. Pero este era un día especial para Anna.

* * *

El timbre de receso irrumpió en el enorme edificio. Los alumnos salían lenta pero ansiosamente. Algunos se ponían a jugar deportes, otros actuaban, otros bailaban, otros comían, otras eran porristas, otros góticos, otros hippies, otros populares y otros rechazados.

Anna se sentó cerca de los hippies, junto a una fuente de agua donde había una estatua. Parecía el director del colegio, pero tenia puesto unos boxers en la cabeza. Cortecia de los alumnos.

Suspiró, luego levantó la vista al oír a la manada humana de chicas que se arremolinaban alrededor de los Asakura y sus amigos. Vio a Yoh tratando de zafarse, mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Ren miraba a Yoh recelosamente¿Por qué diablos miraba a SU Anna de esa manera?. Hao sonreía a las chicas, quienes suspiraban e incluso algunas caían desmayadas al tocar el pecho del chico. Horo solo contaba sus chistes mientras todas se reían. Ya se había hecho amigo de los chicos populares, además de que era lo suficientemente apuesto como para ser modelo de ropa interior masculina.

La rubia sonrió a Yoh, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un respingo al sentir que alguien la tomaba de los hombros por atrás. Era su mejor amiga, Pilika.

"hola Pili"

"hola Anna, como estas?"

"Pues bien….. supongo"

"Supongo?... que es eso mujer?"

"Una palabra muy conocida, búscala en el diccionario"

"Ja-ja….. muy graciosa. Nee… hoy practicaremos no?"

"Pues si…. Pero para que?"

"Para el baile que organiza Horo"

"Horo?"

"Esta de cumpleaños, recuerdas?"

"Oohhhh mierda!!!!!!... se me olvido por completo!!!!"

"Bueno.. hoy te vas a mi casa a practicar"

"Claro"

"Oohh… mira quien viene ahí…. Debo irme, suerte"

"Que?"

Anna suspiró mientras veia a su amiga alejarse. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con el menor de los Asakura. Se sorprendió cuando este cerró el espacio entre sus labios en un corto beso.

"hola Annita"

"ho-hola Yoh… que haces?"

"Como que qué hago?"

"Por qué me besaste"

"Pues eehh…."

"No me respondas…. Ahí vienen tus amigas."

Una chica de cabello cortó y rosa, con los ojos un poco mas rojizos se acercó a ellos. Tenia una buena estatura, aunque era un poco mas baja que Anna, tenia un poco mas de trasero, pero piernas cotas y busto plano. La seguían otras 3 chicas. Una de ellas era rubia con el cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas. Tenia el busto desarrollado y piernas largas, sin embargo eso no evitaba que no tuviera cintura. Parecía una tabla con protuberancias. A su lado estaba Matti, busto pequeño, gran trasero, vientre salido y el ombligo dado vuelta. Por ultimo estaba Jeanne. Cabello lacio, sujeto en una cola alta. Cintura pequeña, piernas cortas pero bien torneadas, busto tan proporcionado como el de Anna, sin embargo este parecía caído y puntiagudo.

"hola Yoh, amor…"

"hola Jeanne"

Anna vio a Yoh con reproche. Como permitía que le hablaran así?. Marion vio a Anna recelosa. Le dio un codazo a Tamao para que dijera algo, ella lo entendió perfectamente.

"Yoh, cariño, que haces con esta fea?"

"Que te importa, Pinky"

"No te metas Anna"

"Que?... pero-"

"YO estoy con ELLA…. Con mi HERMOSA Anna porque es mi NOVIA"

"….."

"TU NOVIA??? "– Tamao sintió asco y unas ganas de vomitar en su cara tremendas. Su novia?... desde cuando

Anna se ahogó. Miró a Yoh con miedo. No quería que le hicieran daño, no más de lo que había sufrido. Se sintió…. Asustada. Se levanto y salio corriendo, no sin antes ver a Yoh con ojos temerosos, los cuales el no desadvirtió.

Corrió lo máximo que sus piernas corrían. ¿Su novia?... tenía miedo, si de ser herida. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente, no?. Desde pequeña ella y su madre sabían que su padre iba a morir de Leucemia. Sufrió mucho cuando ya estaba muerto, después sufrió mucho más al ver morir a su madre, por su culpa. Hace mucho que estaba enamorada de Yoh, pero nunca lo dijo o reirían de ella. Trabajaba interminables horas en un restaurante como mesera y cantante.

Así siguió perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo impidió su camino. Sintió la presión de una mano en su muñeca. Giró lentamente sobre su eje para luego estampar la mano completamente abierta al rostro de su agresor.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo un ardor terrible en la mano. Se aterrorizó al ver el rostro de Ren, aun con su mano en su cara, una marca roja se hacía visible bajo su mano. Pero este ni se inmutó. Se quedo mirándola, luego tomó su mano y beso su palma tiernamente,.

Anna tan solo lo miraba, mientras gruesas gotas de agua salada se salían de sus ojos. Suavizó las facciones de su cara, para luego abrazar a Ren con mucha energía, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

* * *

"jajajaja…. Creo que tu novia te tiene miedo, cariño. Dime, por qué mejor no me tomas a mí…" - Tamao se agachó, sentándose a un lado de Yoh, apoyando su mano en la pierna de este-" soy tuya…."

"Si?... pues que asco"

"Ah?"

"Lo que oíste…."

El castaño se levanto con desprecio, empujando con los hombros a las chicas que interrumpían su camino. Estaba mal… que le pasaba? El que ayer pasara tiempo con ella y luego la besara y ella se dejara, no significa que son novios, verdad?...

"hola Yoh, irás a la fiesta de Horo esta noche?" – la voz de su hermano resonó en sus oídos.

"Que?..."

"Hoy Horo esta de cumpleaños, tarado"

"Ah… claro.."

Otra vez la campana para entrar a clases.

* * *

Anna caminaba lentamente, aun sumida en sus pensamientos. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Giró bruscamente, esperando encontrarse a cualquier persona menos el menor Asakura. Y la suerte la acompañó. Pilika le sonreía enormemente.

"vas a ir conmigo a practicar?... o tienes que ir a trabajar"

"no me perdería el cumpleaños de Horo por nada en el mundo"

"bueno entonces vamos"

"pero no tengo ropa para la noche"

"Jun ya diseñó y confeccionó tu ropa"

"Jun?"

Comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban, la casa de Pilika no estaba tan lejos.

"eres su mejor modelo, aparte de que pareces la novia de Ren"

"no digas eso… se que te gusta"

"que?!"

"Te gusta Ren… admítelo"

"A mi no me-"

Anna la miro con reproche, mientras en su rostro se creaba una sonrisa.

"bueno… si… si me gusta, feliz?"

"Sip"

"Como sea… ya vi la ropa y realmente son hermosas… y sexy… y prácticamente diminutas"

"Que!!!???"

Lo siento amiga, Jun ya las hizo y no te voy a dejar ir a tu departamento y entrar a la fiesta con un estropajo puesto

"No sabes cuanto te odio…."

En eso Pilika le tiró un beso y comenzó a correr, seguida por una furiosa pero divertida rubia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Pili, despejaron el living de la casa, pusieron su música fuerte y comenzaron bailar. La coreografía parecía hip hop, aunque combinaba varios estilos. Cuando terminaron agotadas se refrescaron un poco la garganta. Enseguida se sentaron y Anna comenzó a cantar. Pilika le seguía la pista, aunque de vez en cuando Anna la corregía.

Desde pequeñas, Pilika le enseñó a bailar a Anna ya que ella era una experta. Anna se equivocaba en algunas partes, pero no se notaban ya que al menos tenía gracia y sabía mover su cuerpo. En cambio, Anna trabaja en un restaurante nocturno como cantante con su banda. Pilika le creaba la coreografía que iban a bailar y Anna creaba las canciones.

"muy bien Pili, ahora sube un poco el tono."

Pilika hizo lo que ella decía, sin embargo desafino en el último momento y ambas rieron a carcajadas.

"ahí Anna… me hubiese gustado cantar tan bien como lo haces"

"quizás no es eso, pero bailas mejor que yo!! Yo quiero bailar como tu…"

"no, créeme no quieres…. Tú tienes tus paquetes bien puestos…"

La rubia al principio no entendía, pero después sintió como su sangre se iba a sus mejillas al entender perfectamente de que se trataba.

"el baile no dejo que mis pechos se desarrollaran… por eso soy tan plana"

"yo encuentro que tienes lo justo y necesario"

"pero lo justo y necesario no es suficiente para rellenar las poleras bonitas que encuentras en la calle."

Ambas callaron, luego la peli-azul vio su reloj. Ya era tarde y era tiempo de arreglarse. La chica tomo la mano de su amiga y fueron a su habitación. Ahí Anna se sentó en la cama mientras su mejor amiga sacaba algunas ropas de su armario.

"aquí están….. espero que te gusten…"

Pilika le mostró a la rubia un corsé negro que se abrocha por adelante. Este era corto, tapando solo los pechos. También le mostró unos jeans cortos, el extremo de las piernas se ajustaba justo a sus muslos. Parecía unas bragas un poco mas largas. Este lo sujetaba un cinturón negro. Le mostró unas botas de cuero con tacón negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla y unas medias tejidas con rombos ya saben… esas que son como hilos negros tejidos con forma de rombos…. Si no me entienden me agregan a MSN y les muestro el traje xDD Luego la peli-azul le mostró un abrigo rojo. Este tenia las mangas largas y ajustadas al brazo hasta el codo, luego crecía como una cortina, claro sin exagerar. En los bordes tenia pelo de conejo negro, y era larga hasta la rodilla. No tenia botones.

"es una broma, verdad?"

"No, te lo pones…. O sino…. Le digo a Ren que te despida!"

"No me va a despedir"

"Entonces le digo a Hao que te gusta y te va a molestar de por vida"

"No te atreverías"

"Pruébalo…."

"……….. OK……….. lo are…………… te odio"

"También te amo, amiga"

Anna se puso el traje. Le sorprendió ver que el corsé, se juntaba con hilos de cuero, y estos estaban por adelante, dejando ver gran parte de su busto y la vereda entre ellos. El short de jeans le quedaba justo, ni chico ni grande…. Solo exacto. El abrigo rojo tapaba toda su espalda, para suerte de ella, aunque el pelo en el cuello le hacia cosquillas, ya se acostumbrará.

"mira!! Parece hecho especialmente para ti" – Anna la fulmino con la mirada - "…. Retiro lo dicho….."

"eso fue estupido"

"lo se…. Gome…"

"bueno… a que hora empieza la fiesta?"

"Pues Horo va a traer a algunos amigos para arreglar la casa"

"Oh… y cuando van a llegar?"

"YA LLEGUEE!!!! VINE CON LOS ASAKURA Y EL TIBURÓN"

"…"

"Eso responde tu pregunta?"

"Pilika ya…………. Llegue…."

Los cuatro chicos estaban parados viendo boquiabiertos a Pilika y a Anna.

La menor Usui traía una mini falda celeste, con las mismas medias de Anna pero con botas negras de terciopelo que terminaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla y tenia pelo del mismo color. Su polera era simple. Era negra y no tenia espalda, puesto que se abrochaba en el cuello de la chica. Su cabello estaba en una coleta y sus uñas estaban pintadas negras, como las de Anna. Sus labios tenían un leve color plateado y sus ojos sombra celeste claro.

Anna tenía los labios rojos y sombra de ojos rosa… casi ni se notaba ya que Pilika la estaba maquillando.

"Anna…."

* * *

CONTINUARÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chan chan chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Que dijo eso?

Yoh? Ren? Hao? Horo? Pilika??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo sabrán en el próximo Cáp. B/ perdón por la demora!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Las amo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amo a mi Rocio!!!!!!!!!!! Amo a mi nee-chan y a mi onee-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lalala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soe io B/ xDD


End file.
